The Journal
by Nulerael
Summary: A somber human handed this book to me today. He gave it up with a trembling and yearning hand. I took it without question, whilst he whispered gently in my ear, 'Do not depart without this book. Tell your tale, share it with folks around you.'


_SUMMER._

_SEPTEMBER 11._

A SOMBER HUMAN handed this book to me today. He gave it up with a trembling and yearning hand. I took it without question, whilst he whispered gently in my ear, 'Do not depart without this book. Tell your tale, share it with folks around you.' Then he left, racing down the streets of Bree. I could only take a second to observe his rough hands and his grimy cheeks. But just above those cheeks were poignant and beautiful eyes, filled with knowledge and thought. When he spoke, he had a gruff voice and at once I found solace. Thus here I am, writing my story to you. Just as the man affirmed.

I came to Bree for only one intention, to find my sister's lover, Aragorn, one of the rangers of Bree-land. He departed from Rivendell months ago, from the instruction of the wizard, Gandalf.

Arwen had taken me into her chambers one night against our father's will and spoke to me of my voyage, soon to come.

'Listen, sister.' She had hushed her voice so the maids would not hear. 'I am partaking you on a journey to the village of Bree to search for Aragorn; a stallion is waiting for you at the stables to take you there.'

'And if I get caught?' I had inquired.

'Make up some fable to get you through the Gates of Imladris.' Arwen had said.

'Elves do not perjure, sister.' I had raised my eyebrows.

'You can attempt.' She had whispered softly.

'Arwen, I am not going to lie on my sister's account!' I had nearly yelled.

'Please.' She had beseeched.

Hence, I had surrendered to her weeping eyes. Although, if I had not have came to Bree, I would have never obtained this book.

I took a long glance at the dangling sign of the Prancing Pony, squeaking in the drizzly storm. I ascended the soaked steps to the door, releasing my hood from my head. Inside, the air was hazy with smoke from pipes and laughter enveloped the space. I examined the room, searching for the ranger.

'Pardon me, sir.' I regarded to the man behind the counter, urgently filling pints with ale and beer.

'Yes, miss?' The fellow asked.

'Where could I locate the ranger, Strider?' I dropped my head.

'You're in good fortune lass. He just arrived, over there in the corner.' He answered, pointing to the furnace. A dark figure sat there, smoking a pipe.

'Thank you, sir.' I smiled sympathetically and approached the figure. 'Aragorn.' I said without hesitation.

'Nulerael?' The man sat up and I could make out his sharp features. 'What on earth are you doing here?'

'Arwen sent me.' I took a seat in the chair across from him.

'Arwen?' He blinked in confusion. 'How did your father tolerate it?'

'He did not.' I dropped my head in lamentation. 'I had to lie to get out of Imladris. He has certainly questioned my sister of my absence by now. And without doubt cursing every moment that I am gone.'

'You betrayed your father.' Aragorn whispered.

'Yes.' I said. 'She sent me to ask why you left.'

'Why I left?' He asked in disbelief. 'Gandalf asked me to watch over some hobbits that should be here soon. They are being followed by the Nazgul.'

'The Nazgul.' I glanced at my lap. 'My father was right, another war is coming.'

'Yes.' Aragorn answered. 'Nulerael, you must return to Rivendell for your safety.'

'I am not going anywhere.' I replied. 'I am following you and the hobbits.'

'As you wish.' He surrendered. 'They are over there.' He nodded toward a table in the middle of the room with three little people dangling their feet from the chairs. I watched as another one approached, carrying a pint of ale. They started arguing amongst themselves before another left. The man behind the counter bent down to talk to the one who looked awfully nervous. They all glanced our way for a moment before the nervous one turned his head toward the counter. He ran over to the counter before a man knocked him over. A golden ring flew through the air as gravity took hold and it began to fall. Aragorn bumped the table as he sat up straight, eagerly watching the hobbit. I gasped as the little person disappeared.

'Come on!' Aragorn grabbed me by the arm and drug me towards where the hobbit was last seen. He reappeared and Aragorn yanked him to a standing position.

'Do not hurt him!' I sobbed.

Aragorn rolled his eyes, turning his attention to the hobbit. 'You've brought far too much attention to yourself!' I followed the two to a room upstairs. It was filled with beds and dressers. Even some stockings were left unclaimed on the floor below a bed.

'Who are you?' The hobbit spoke in a profound voice, despite his size.

'Do not pity them.' Aragorn whispered in my ear as he turned to face the window. I glared at the ranger; I did pity the little creatures. Unlike my sister, I cared about things. The door flung open then, and three hobbits stood there with forks and chairs as weapons.

'You have a stealthy heart.' Aragorn ignored the others. 'But that will not save you from them. They are coming, Frodo.'

'What is your name, my lady?' One hobbit asked. He had lovely curly locks and a slightly different accent than the others.

'Nulerael Halfelven of Rivendell, good sir.' I smiled at the endearing hobbit. 'And you are?'

'Peregrin Took of Tookland, my lady.' He grinned. 'But you may call me Pippin.'

'It is a pleasure to meet you, Pippin.' I smiled.

'Are you an elf?' The plump hobbit asked.

'Yes, I am.' I laughed.

'My name is Samwise Gamgee.' He stated.

'Meriadoc Brandybuck.' The other hobbit stated, lacking enthusiasm.

'And I know who you are, Frodo Baggins.' I implied to Frodo, who was sitting in the corner.

'How do you know me?' He glanced over.

I took one look at Aragorn, who shook his head fervently. 'You will learn in due time.' I sighed.

Everyone is asleep in the room of the Prancing Pony, save for Aragorn and I. It is still drizzling on the streets of Bree and Aragorn is attentively watching the window for any signs of the Nazgul. I take my rest.

-Nulerael


End file.
